77 Secrets of The Fairly OddParents Revealed!
77 Secrets of The Fairly Odd Parents Revealed! is a special that featured 77 secrets about the show, creator, and characters. They are listed on this page.Nick Video But on the beginning of the show, if you look closely you can see the number 77 turn into 78. 77 Secrets Note:This Special was aired in 2007, so some of the facts may be outdated. #A picture of Butch Hartman as a 10-year-old. #Timmy is named after Butch's younger brother, Timmy Hartman. #Timmy's middle name is Tiberius. #Tiberius is named after James "Tiberius" Kirk from Star Trek, it is also the name of the second Emperor of Rome. #Timmy's birthday is March 21. #Chip Skylark has the same birthday, making them both an Aries, and is played by a member from *NSYNC. #Timmy will make a careless wish, which will cause him to lose one of his godparents. #The very first drawing of Timmy Turner (see right). #There have been 41 versions of Timmy Turner so far. #Timmy is voiced by a woman with 2 kids, neither of them named Timmy. #Timmy's secret talent is burping the alphabet. #Timmy's secret skill is biting toenails. #Timmy's secret nighttime habit is tooth grinding both of his teeth. #Timmy's secret weapon is wearing the same thing everyday. #Timmy's secret ingredient is guava juice. #Timmy's deepest secret is never quite being happy enough to lose his godparents. #Timmy is horrified by feet and clowns. #Cosmo and Wanda have disguised themselves 63 different times. #Cosmo and Wanda will be mail carriers in a new episode and picture is shown. #Cosmo's secret talent is playing the kazoo. #Cosmo's secret password is Phillip. #Cosmo gets his back waxed. #Cosmo's secret to success is Wanda. #Cosmo ate re-fried beans for dinner last night. #Cosmo's secret weakness is wand wilt. #Cosmo's secret sauce is back wax. #In his spare time, Cosmo has tried writing novels. #Cosmo wrote the book Shiny Crowny Things for Morons. #Cosmo wrote the book Conversations with Butch. #Cosmo wrote the book Little Wands for Little People. #Cosmo wrote the book Astrophysics for Morons, which appeared in the episode Shelf Life. #Wanda's full name is Wanda Venus Fairywinkle. #Wanda's secret fragrance is Wing It. #Wanda's secret talent is spelling. #Wanda dyes her hair "fabulous" fuchsia fest #7. #Wanda's secret hobby is wand mitten. #Wanda's secret weapon is flossing, and her sister Blonda was thought up by Butch Hartman's daughter Carley, when she was 8 years old. #Wanda is a country singer and recording artist. #Wanda plays the banjo. #Cosmo thinks Wanda is in control of his destiny. #Butch Hartman's real name is Elmer Hartman, like the kid with the boil in the show. #Butch Hartman's friend, Seth MacFarlene, named Dr. Hartman after him on Family Guy. #Butch Hartman has appeared on Growing Pains. #Butch Hartman has appeared on Day of Our Lives #Butch Hartman gave his daughter Sophia a shout-out in the episode It's a Wishful Life. #Butch Hartman reads and answers his own fan postings. #Butch Hartman's inspiration is Star Wars, and references can be found in the Fairly Oddparents. #In the episodes Hard Copy and Escape from Unwish Island, Dark Laser appears and a reference to Darth Vader. #In the episode Abra-Catastrophe!, there is a reference to a scene in Star Wars Episode V. #In the episode Lights...Camera...Adam!, the footprints beside the Crimson Chin are those of R2-D2. #In the episode Teeth for Two, Cosmo mentions Chewbacca. #In the episode Movie Magic, there is a reference to the Trench Run. #In the episode Microphony, Chester says "Luke, I am your father!" #In the episode the Hex Games, there is a reference the Luke training with Yoda in Star Wars. #Butch Hartman played Tinkle Bell in the episode Tiny Timmy. #Butch Hartman played the president in the episode That Old Black Magic. #Butch Hartman played the bouncer in the episode Foul Balled. #Butch Hartman played the soap star in the episode The Boy Who Would Be Queen. #Butch Hartman played the police guard in the episode The Big Problem. #Butch Hartman played the gardener in the episode Dog's Day Afternoon. #Butch Hartman played the alien captain in the episode Spaced Out. #Butch Hartman played the ticket guy in the episode Fairy, Fairy Quite Contrary. #Butch Hartman played the bus driver the episode A Wish Too Far. #Butch Hartman played Dr. Rip Studwell in the episodes Hard Copy and The Gland Plan. #Butch Hartman played the football coach in the episode The Big Problem. #Butch Hartman played the mayor's guard in the episode Dream Goat. #Butch Hartman played the shy bacteria in the episode Tiny Timmy. #Butch Hartman played the monster in the episode Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad. #Butch Hartman played the man in a brown shirt in the episode The Big Problem. #In the Jimmy-Timmy Power Hour, while Timmy and Cindy talk in the Candy Bar, one of the straws in their drink keeps disappearing and reappearing. #In the episode Chin Up, the cape on the Crimson Chin disappears. #In the episode Remy Rides Again, while the cab driver sits in on the road, the house in the background moves from one place to another. #In the episode The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, while Crocker talks to his mom, the picture frame vanishes. #In the episode Shelf Life, Elmer's boil keeps switching sides. #In the episode Baby Face, Timmy spells out "I Wish I Was 10" on a license plate with only 7 slots. #In the episode Christmas Everyday, Cosmo's wings disappear during the first song. #A new character is joining the Fairly Oddparents. Bonus Secret (For Good Luck) Jim Ward, who voices the announcer of the 77 Secrets of the Fairly Odd Parents, plays Chet Ubetcha and Doug Dimmadome, and that he's available for private parties, corporate events, bar mitzvahs, first comidics, kid parties, etc. Voices *Jim Ward as The Narrator *Tara Strong as Timmy *Susan Blakeslee as Wanda *Daran Norris as Cosmo References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1_4cNZlkYs Category:Specials Category:Season 5